


The Old Show Stopper

by stardropdream



Category: Clover (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hum in the room stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Show Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 27, 2009.

The weather outside is bleak, rain pattering against the windowsill. The world seems to have less color than it once had, and Ran lies on the bed, his face withered and cracked, the skin pale and sagging and aged. Ancient.   
  
There seems to be a hum in the air, as if from anticipation, from fear of what is undoubtedly coming.   
  
Ran can feel his heart slowing down, and his mouth feels too dry as he opens it to speak, turning his head towards the man standing by his bedside, not sitting even though there’s a chair waiting for him. He looks up at him, blue eyes cloudy with cataracts but still so gentle and kind. He lifts one hand, withered, and touches the hand lying limp at Gingetsu’s side.   
  
He smiles, his face crinkling as he looks up at the man, who hasn’t aged at all in this short amount of time.   
  
“Yes,” he says, like he’s picking up an old conversation centuries old as if no time has passed at all. “I’m happy I could have met you.”   
  
Gingetsu says nothing, betrays nothing in his eyes, but he moves slowly, pulling the blanket up Ran’s heaving, struggling chest, to tuck him in against the cold that’s settling in over their bones, rushing through Ran’s veins. Ran gives him that smile he’s perfected over years of knowing what’s to come and resignation to it.   
  
With Gingetsu bent over, Ran can lift his hand and touch his cheek. So he does, keeping the touch light and unimposing. Gingetsu still says nothing, but his lips twitch. Ran smoothes his old hand across his cheek, over the side of his face, and into his hair—a natural touch, something he’d grown used to over the years. There’s no clear indication of whether Gingetsu even felt the touch, though the way he breathes it almost seems like he’s leaning into the hand touching the side of his face.  
  
Ran’s smile doesn’t waver. “I’m happy.”   
  
Gingetsu nods once, and touches Ran’s wrist, curling his fingers around it and holding him, tethering him there even when Ran’s cloudy eyes shut.   
  
When the hum in the rooms ceases, and everything is silent, Gingetsu slowly takes the hand away from his face and places it down near Ran’s old body, as if he is still sleeping. He stands there a moment, saying nothing, before turning to leave the room, stooping to pick up old teacups on his way.   
  
The rain pours.


End file.
